Computerized garment marker generation and cutting systems are well known in the art. Known systems include those offered by the assignee of the present invention, such as Gerber Garment Technology (GGT) models S-91, S-93 and S-95. In general, these known systems utilize a marker generated with a computer to optimize piece pattern density and thereby minimize the waste of fabric. However, fabrics which have a plaid or stripe are troublesome in that the clothing designer can specify an alignment of the pattern in several adjacent pieces. Consequently, the highest density of garment segment or piece patterns in the marker placed over the fabric is not necessarily the one which provides pattern alignment.
In the past, the computerized marking systems simply generated a marker having fairly large tolerances between adjacent patterns. The cloth to be cut was provided to a skilled worker who would manually align the several patterns with the geometric fabric design in the cloth and thereafter cut the cloth. As a result, garments having geometric designs therein, such as stripes or plaids, invariably has resulted in higher garment costs due to the increased waste and the use of slow, skilled labor in the cutting process.
A known garment cutting system adapted for use with fabrics having a stripe or plaid design is disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/169,487 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,111. The '871 system is characterized computer assisted design matching that allows for either manual or automatic matching both between a garment marker to the fabric layup and between sequenced garment segment patterns. The '871 system employs data reduction techniques to reduce processing time and includes apparatus for optimizing image stability, focus and illumination.
It would be advantageous to have a system which could provide computer assisted geometric fabric design alignment between these marker patterns and the cloth, so that the advantageous computer controlled cutting knives and the like can be used regardless of the contrast presented to a scanning video camera by geometric fabric designs which may be present in the cloth. The present invention is drawn toward such a system.